Harry Potter and the Switched Fates
by KateRose1995
Summary: What if Harry's parents were Tortured instead of Neville's parents? What if Harry was tortured along side his parents? What if he survived with his sanity and no one knew? Rated T as precaution as this story can go anywhere
1. Chapter 1

**AN This first chapter will be in only Harry's point of view while the rest of the story will be in third person point of view. This is because I find first to be the easiest to write for one main character, but things become a lot harder very quickly once you move past that. This is also my first attempt at fanfiction so be nice. If you spot any grammatical errors please compile into a list and I will try to fix or rewrite the part when I can. The next chapter in the story I am still working on if you ideas please tell. Lastly, I do not own Harry Potter and/or fantastic beast and where to find them. If I did I would be JK Rowling seeing as I named Kate that would be a no. Please Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 The Story Thus Far**

 **HARRY POV**

It all started with him, Lord Voldemort. I don't know what happened to him, or who killed whose dog, but man he seemed to hate muggles and unfortunately for me, I live with muggles. I didn't always live with my muggle aunt and uncle. I did for a little while live with my real magical parents that was before their brains were turned into mush, by some of his 'loyal' followers. They tortured my parents for information and when they refused to tell them, they tortured them again and again. That was until they realized that their torturing had driven my parents past the point of insanity. That is when they started to laugh, I wished I could say that seeing them standing over my now comatose brain dead parents laughing like they had heard the funniest joke in the world and then some, was the thing that scared me most that night, but it wasn't. That would be when one of the three said "Hey don't they have a kid?" and then them finding me and the following Torture Curses. Now who does that, you find a 15 month old baby and your first reaction is, lets cause it pain, that's down right subhuman.

I can still feel the pain 10 years later, nothing has ever dappened it, nor dulled it. No matter how much I get beaten up by Dudley and Uncle Vernon or however long I get starved for messing up or what they think I did wrong, that pain was thw only pain that shown through. None of that other pain is or was in the same ballpark. I know that it could always be worse, I could have ended up in St. Mungo's with my parents. So days I think it would have been better, but that always changes about every 6 months. As the one upside to all of this is that I get to see them every 6 months or so, on my birthday and then at Christmas. Each and every time I go, I hope so much that 'Maybe they will snap out of it this time' or 'Maybe this time they will recognize me' they never do. Which starts the pain building again until the next trip.

This birthday, however, was different from most. My birthday trip to St. Mungo's had a large surprise waiting for me unlike every other. It began like every other time with Professor Dumbledore arriving at Number 4 Privet Drive at exactly 10:00 o'clock. This time he had a letter in hand when he arrived and a very large smile on his face. When we greeted each other as always, afterwards he held out his hand and we apparated away to St. Mungo's, just like usual. When we arrived he handed me the letter, I almost tore it open without looking on the outside. It was addressed to me and had where I lived, Number 4 Privet Drive, Under the Stairs, which I felt oddly specific. I then looked and saw a seal that did recognize, that had for houses and said Hogwarts. The realisation hit me like bullet train with a lead footed driver, this was my Hogwarts letter, I was going to Hogwarts. In that brief moment I actually felt happiness and forgot all the pain. I quickly turned and hugged the grandfatherly Headmaster.

My mind was racing I could do anything after going to Hogwarts and I could learn how to cure my parents. I then sprinted into St. Mungo's, the place I had visited twice a year for almost as long as I could remember, I knew the route like it was breathing. I could not wait to see my parents and tell them that I had been accepted into Hogwarts just like them, I would make them proud. Time flew by as I sat in thier room and told them all about my plans and before I knew it Professor Dumbledore was back and said: " Harry it is time to go." The rest was just me going through the motions, as I returned home and sadness. When I returned home I went straight to bed, but I could tell that Professor Dumbledore wasn't going straight home. I could hear the argument between my aunt, uncle and the Professor long into the night, at some points I thought they might even beat up my Professor of a friend. I listened for as long as possible, but eventually, I fell asleep. When I woke up Dumbledore was gone and I still had my Hogwarts letter. I spent the rest of the summer waiting, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to return and pick me up and bring me to Hogwarts. Eventually, a friendly giant named Hagrid showed up asking for "One 'Arry Potter."

 **AN Most chapters will not be that short nor be in a character's POV. Since that was an ultra short chapter here is another one. -Kate**

 **Chapter 2 The Journey through the Alley**

 **3rd Person POV**

Harry Potter and Hagrid first stop was at The Leaky Cauldron the entrance to Diagon Alley, the magical equivalent to a muggle main street, however it was a well guarded secret unlike any main street. As Harry Potter entered The Leaky Cauldron nobody paused for a second, the giant, Hagrid entered, Tom the barkeep walked over.

"Good day Hagrid! The usually?"

"No Tom. Can't take the kid to Diagon Alley."

"What is your name?"

"I am Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." the boy responded cautiously.

"Potter, Potter, I have heard that name before, but can't place it."

"His Father was James Potter the Auror!"

"Ah, yes that is it! Whatever happened to him?"

"Tom don't have you remember. What those Death Eaters did to his parents?"

"That was them? Didn't that happen to the KingFellers. No wait, that was them! My boy I dearly sorry. Wait where did he go?"

By this time Harry had already made his way to the brick wall that separated the muggle world from the magical one. Hagrid made his way over after spotting Harry in a few seconds. Hagrid looked at him and saw sadness as if he was about to cry.

"'Arry? What is wrong?"

"You don't have to tiptoe around the subject of parents, Hagrid. I still remember the night."

"Okay let's get started then. You will get your first wand today."

Hagrid pressed bricks, with his pink umbrella in what seemed to be a very random order on the wall, but unexpectedly the wall opened up much to the shock of Harry. What shocked Harry, even more, was what lied beyond the wall, Diagon Alley.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry.

"Magic!" responded Hagrid chuckling.

"Where are we going first Hagrid?"

"Well, Gringotts of course?"

"Hagrid, what's Gringotts?"

"The wizard bank where all of your money is stored, but I also need to pick up a package for Professor Dumbledore from there too. After we go there you will get your wand."

"Wizards use wands? Always thought they just had so said a magic word or something."

"The most powerful wizards such as Professor Dumbledore don't even have to use a word, but most have use both wand and word to conjure any magic."

"Cool" responded Harry. As they walked towards the wizard bank, Harry noticed something. "Hagrid, why do all of the buildings look weird?" asked Harry. "Well that is a long story, but let's just say that the Wizards of Britain wouldn't have it any other way," Hagrid responded sharply. It was at that time the mismatched pair of the young boy and giant man reached the door to the magical bank. Hagrid turned to Harry and said, "Now 'Arry don't stare at any of the goblins, no matter how weird they look." "Why? Is it frowned upon?" asked Harry. "Well, yes. It is just one of those things that you just don't do." replied the half-giant. "Okay," said Harry as they entered the bank.

As they entered the bank, young Harry took some time to look around the entrance to the bank. It was a large hallway with multiple large glass and gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, with two rows of goblin filled desks straddling the main walkway in the center of the hallway with the largest desk at the end of walkway with what Harry thought was the goblin in charge of the bank sitting in that desk, and lastly what Harry found the oddest was the lack of lines. There were almost no wizards present in the bank, which was weird for a wizarding bank.

Hagrid lightly tapped Harry on the back to try to snap him out of his trance, but with Harry not exactly expecting a 'light tap on the back' from Hagrid, he flew forward and hit one of the few wizards that happened to be in the bank. Hagrid quickly and quietly made his way out to the place Harry had ended up. "So sorry Miss. It was an accident let me help you up," said Hagrid apologetically. As Hagrid helped the lady up he recognized her. "Professor McGonagall? I am so sorry to have bothered you. I was taking young 'Arry Potter here through Diagon Alley and I was trying to snap him out of his daydream and I might have tried a little bit too hard." said Hagrid his voice full of apathy.

"It is quite alright, Hagrid." replied Professor McGonagall and she turned to the boy and said her voice full of somber, "I Taught your parents, they were some of my best students." Not telling the young boy that they were also her favorite students she had ever had. She then turned back to Hagrid and said, " I can take him throughout Diagon Alley if you want?" "Professor Dumbledore told me to take 'Arry Potter to get his things for Hogwarts," Hagrid stated, "but he also told me to get the item from Gringotts and bring it to him." After a few seconds of silence, Professor McGonagall spoke up and said "I could take Harry and you could bring the very important item directly to the Headmaster. As deputy Headmistress, I usually take the muggleborns and the orphans to get their books and such anyways. Plus it would keep that special item even safer." Silence followed which was soon broken by Hagrid saying "But doesn't Harry still need money?" The deputy headmistress then responded by saying "I have access to the Hogwarts Student Account. I can use that to pay for all of his stuff. Even then I can pay for it. After all, it is the least I could do." The gentle giant agrees and said his goodbyes to young Harry and made his way to the front desk. Professor McGonagall still saddened by what happened to the two students wanted to help the boy as much as possible.

As the deputy headmistress and the 11-year-old boy left the bank the woman turned to the boy. She said "I never properly introduced myself. I am Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, head of the Gryffindor house, and the transfiguration teacher. The first stop will be Ollivander's, the best wandmaker in Britain. I got my wand from him long ago." Harry then asked, "How long ago?" The professor turned to the boy and replied sharply: "You do NOT ask a woman her age." Shaking her head with a smile, he is just like James ignorant, but smart. During the entire walk to Ollivanders, Harry thought he was in trouble, he had made someone who had met angry and that was usually met pain, but it wasn't this time, which Harry noted, but still expected any second. That was until he turned and looked up and saw that she was holding back laughter. At that exact second, she couldn't hold it back anymore and just burst out laughing. Harry looked at the older woman with a face that just said 'What?'. She started to say "Your Father, James, spent 7 years at Hogwarts trying to get that answer out of me-" but only made a few words before bursting out laughing again. After about a minute she finally calmed down and finished saying. "He never did find out my age, but he sure did try. He came up with more and more extravagant stories about why he needed to know my age, but I almost told his son on accident. I am waiting for him to pop around a corner and say that he was so close." Harry's only response was "Why didn't you just tell him?" She responded by saying that would have been to the easy and that would take all the fun out of it. Anyways he wouldn't have believed any answer let alone the right one.

She then opened the door to the wand shop and gestured for Harry to enter. Harry entered and was greeted by an old but yet very spry man. Who promptly turned to Professor McGonagall who had just entered and said "Ah, Professor McGonagall one of my best wands, some of my better early work. Fir and dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches, and stiff, I still remember the day you got your wand you were so young and happy." McGonagall's retorted " I am still young and very much happy thank you very much!" This had fallen on deaf ears as the famous wandmaker had already moved onto Harry even going as far as saying "Who are you?" before McGonagall was even done talking. Harry responded with a slight smile "I am Harry Potter nice to meet you," and stuck his hand out for a handshake. Once again the wandmaker had already moved onto the next task finding this young man his first wand as started to measure under Harry's out streched arm, then he walked towards the back of the shop. "Was it something I did? Does he not like handshakes. Maybe he won't give me a wand." Harry said very nervously to the Transfiguration Professor. "Well, he is-" her reply was cut off by the reappearance of Ollivander holding a wand saying, "I think this one will work for you well."

As Harry gently removed the wand he looked at the Professor with a young looking at their mother asking for approval. When the Deputy Headmistress nodded Harry turned to the wandmaker saying "This is my first time what do I do? Do I have to wave it around or do I just hold it and say something." The Wanamaker said with a light chuckle "You are one of the first who has ever asked. Most start waving it around like they are being stabbed, destroying my shop in the process. Don't try that wand it will not work for you. I have an idea." The wand makes walked towards a strange case at the back of his shop, mumbling something about a rare breed.

Harry turned to talk to the Transfiguration Professor saying "What does he mean of a rare breed?" The response was "I think you will find that out on your own." Just then the door opened and a young girl entered quickly followed by Andromeda Tonks and a slightly older girl than the first one who entered. The mother of the two said to McGonagall said "Katherine here is quite the handful have fun with her next year. She is just like her sister Nymphadora." The older girl's hair partially changed to hot pink as she complained: "Why do insist on calling me that?" The younger girl retorted "Well because it is your name, Nymphadora!" "Well nobody asked you Katherine!" responded the older girl.

All three of the witches who had just entered the store failed to notice the young wizard already in the shop. The mother of the two girls attempting to change the subject asked: "So what brings you to Ollivander's?" "Well I am accompanying young Harry here to get a wand." replied the professor. Just then Ollivander came back holding a wand and saw that new people had entered the store. "Nymphadora did you break your wand? I knew that wasn't the perfect fit for you." The older girl said slightly annoyed "Once again I repeat do NOT call me Nymphadora. I go by Tonks." The wandmaker responded, "But do you need a new wand?" The mother responded instead saying "Nymphadora doesn't, but Katherine here needs one." Tonks started to make her way to the door angrily after being called Nymphadora once, but was stopped by her mother saying "Where do you think you are going young lady?"

As that argument grew and grew Harry turned to Ollivander and asked: "What did you mean when you said that I was a rare breed?" The man replied, "That there are not many like you?" Harry answered, "I understand that, but what breed?" The man responded by handing the wand over to Harry saying "You will have a to do and this wand will help you with that." As Harry stood their wand in hand he knew one thing. That was he wasn't going to get any answers from him. For the time being at least. You never know people change.

Meanwhile, Katherine couldn't wait to finally get her wand. She had waited forever to get her wand, 11 years. That stupid kid won't stop asking stupid questions. 'Come on just get it over with!' she thought. As the boy finally finished interrogating the older man it was her turn. The boy and the accompanying adult turned and left after paying the man a few galleons. She couldn't wait to get her wand, but as she approached the older wand maker a few thoughts raced through her mind, 'What if I get a weak wand?' and 'What if he can't find a want for me?' being the key thoughts. Those thoughts were quickly dissipated by Ollivander, he just was wearing a face that said trust me, I know my craft. She knew that she could follow this man's instructions no matter how silly. Ollivander said to the young lady "So I hear you are here for your first wand?"

Katherine responded by stating "Of course I am!" "Well then let's get started" he clapped his hands together and a tape measure appeared in his hand and he asked, "Are you left or right handed?" She quickly responded "Right!" As the older man measured her arm length from her shoulder to wrist and elbow to wrist. He turned around and pulled a wand case off the shelf and deftly opened it. He then handed the wand over to the younger girl. She waved the wand and the entire shelf that wand came off of exploded off the wall. Mr. Ollivander quickly took the wand out of her hand and then stated: "Well it is not that one." Tonks groaned as she knew how long this was going to take.

After many wands, much time and a now mostly destroyed store, she finally had her wand. "12 and a quarter inch, Acacia, Unicorn Hair, slightly yielding. Quite the good wand you have there Miss Tonks." "Thank you!" replied the young girl with a now huge smile on her face. Meanwhile, elsewhere in Diagon Alley Harry and Professor McGonagall had just made their last stop and she was bringing him back to the Dudleys.

"Can't I just go to Hogwarts early?" asked Harry. "Why do I have to go home?"

"Well because it is your home, Harry" replied McGonagall.

"But Hogwarts could be my home instead!" Harry remarked.

"Well this is your home now." the professor stated immediately.

"Okay!" Harry stated resigned to his fate. As the duo walked towards the door under a mid-afternoon sun, Harry once again paused. Turned to the teacher and said, "But do I have to?" "Yes you do and that is final!" The teacher said as the door opened and Harry calmly walked in.

 **AN How did you like it? Leave a review? Once again please help me choose Harry's wand core and wood. Another thing I did not name Katherine after myself as I am not actually named Kate I just like that name. This chapter was rewritten to readilbe on 3-13-19 -Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 Hogwarts Express**

The day started early for Harry Potter, he could not wait to go to Hogwarts. He had been introduced to magic at a young age and it was the worst experience of his life, in one of the worst ways imaginable. He could still remember that night, but he also could not wait to escape from Privet Drive. He had quietly packed up his things in the trunk that he had gotten for Diagon Alley and tried to as quietly as possible make his way down the stairs. The one thing that Harry did not want to happen is for his uncle to forbid him from going. Sure Harry would find a way to still go, but he wanted to still not have to find a way.

Once he had completed that he sat down on his trunk and just thought. 'How long the drive would be to the train station be? I have never been to a train station, after all, why would the Dursleys take me to a train station except to ship me far away. The Dursleys never took me anywhere, well at least nowhere nice. They had once tried to drop me off at an orphanage, but they wouldn't take me. The whole trip home Uncle Vernon kept yelling "Not even orphanages wants you!" ' Harry's train of thought was quickly broken by Dudley's fist hitting the back of Harry's head.

Harry turned angrily towards his cousin and quietly said " Why would you do that? Are you trying to get me to stay here with you? Don't you want me gone?" while rubbing the back of his head. The other boy responded by taking off up the stairs as loudly as possible trying to awaken his parents. This was followed by 30 seconds later by Uncle Vernon leaving his bedroom carrying a belt. The abusive uncle swiftly made his way over to young Harry and yelled: "DON'T YOU WANT TO GO THAT DAMN WIZARD SCHOOL?" Harry quite alarmed by belt wielding man and still dazed by Dudley's punch was speechless. The man waited for a full 30 seconds for a response which was not coming. Then he yelled again this time louder and directly into the boy's ear "ANSWER ME!" The young boy clearly nervous whimpered "Yes". Which was barely heard by the man who was clearly tired of the boy and just wanted the boy out of his house already. Harry then thought to himself 'Maybe I will get off this time.' Right at this time Aunt Petunia also entered the fray. Which she did by exiting her bedroom still wearing her sleeping mask and walking into the wall opposite. She lifted the mask from her eyes and walked over towards her husband who was holding her nephew by the collar. "Is he the one who was making all the noise?" asked Aunt Petunia. Her husband replied with a nod. Harry gulped loudly and just hoped this series of events would end with this.

Right then as if on queue, Dudley once again decided to make an appearance. He made his way as he walked down the stairs trying to look as tired as 's hopes shattered into a million pieces like it was a piece of fine China that someone had taken a bat to. This caused Uncle Vernon's blood to boil with the thought that not only had Harry woken up him and his wife, but his son too. Vernon once again turned all his attention to Harry and trying to decide what to do with the troublemaker. Aunt Petunia was giving Harry a death glare for daring to wake up her 'Ickle Dudleykins' in her book this was the last straw. As a matter of fact, the last straw was a few straws ago and he was on borrowed time. Uncle Vernon released Harry's collar from his grip, which might have been a good thing, if not that Harry knew what would follow. It meant that Uncle Vernon had decided his punishment, Harry expected a beating to follow. Which never came, what did come however was Uncle Vernon yelling. Harry who was already in full turtle mode. Uncle Vernon kicked Harry in the chest. Harry in pain looked up. Uncle Vernon then said "Well I see you are listening to this time. I said GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, And don't return! I don't care if you go to that school of yours or not. I do care for my family and seeing how you are not a part of it, LEAVE!"

Harry did not know how to respond. He had expected a punishment, but nothing of that caliber. He did what the man whose face had turned purple due to a large amount of yelling wanted him to do he took his trunk and left. Harry had always looked forward to this day, leaving the Dursleys. He had never expected it to come this early or this fast. Harry did not know where to or how to get there. So Harry got a few blocks away from the Dursleys before he gave you and just sat on the side of the street.

He began to cry, all of those dreams of magic that had seemed to close only a few minutes ago now seemed unattainable. His dreams were gone, he couldn't go to Hogwarts if he couldn't find the train. If he didn't go Hogwarts he couldn't learn magic and if he couldn't learn magic he couldn't help his parents recover. He thought back to the night.

It had all started with laughing, god-awful laughing, her god-awful laughing. That laugh was heard all over Grodic's Hollow on that night. It began in the middle of the night with blowing open of the Potter household's door. By then Young Harry Potter had hidden, but could still see all the fighting happening. The fight was a frantic one, between James and Lily Potter versus Three Death Eaters, but most of the fight was James versus the Death Eaters. Despite their best efforts the fight between the parents and the death eaters and didn't even last two minutes with the Potters the losers. In the opening seconds of the fight, Lily was hit and hit hard. Her leg was hit by a bone shattering curse and her legs dropped out from underneath her. Which was quickly followed by another to her arm. She was out of the fight. Harry remembered how his hard his father fought after that.

James Potter did his best to not only win the fight but also protect his injured wife. He put one hell of a fight even injuring a Death Eater, but his injuries were started to add up and after a minute and a half of giving his all the fight was over. He had lost a duel for his first and most important time. Harry remembered how his father lied there, scared. Not for his own life, but for the lives of his wife and child. How he stared down the Death Eaters that he thought would kill him.

James thought that this was the end, that in a few seconds either he or his wife would see the green light of the killing curse. This, however, did not happen, what did happen was completely different as one of the death eaters took off her mask and started to talk. James was so distracted by preparing himself for death, he didn't even understand what she was saying. Her response was swift a "Crucio!" James writhed in agony at all the pain he was under. "Now don't make me repeat myself another time! Where are the Longbottoms, Potter?" Bellatrix said clearly angry.

"NO!" Shouted James still recovering from his torture. "Crucio!" said Bellatrix pointing her wand at James. She then turned to the two Death Eaters and nodded. Harry remembered the next thirty minutes of his parents' screams. The repeated questions about the Longbottoms by the Death Eaters and the lack of response from his parents. After thirty minutes the Death Eaters realized that the Potters' brains were now almost soup and that they continued down that path.

Harry couldn't remember which Death Eater said: "Hey don't they have a kid?" Which was followed by "Yes they do!" One of the Death Eaters went upstairs, while another one searches the ground floor. Bellatrix watched the Potters in the meanwhile. Harry heard the Death Eater started opening the series of cabinets that Harry was in. Harry started to kick and scream when the Death Eater opened the cabinet he was in. The man cast a full body bind on Harry and threw him over his shoulder, Harry screaming the entire time. He put Harry down next to his parents who were out of it. The other Death Eater came downstairs and joined the others.

Bellatrix then raised her voice and said: "If we can't get anything out of you maybe we can get some information out of your son!" Then she started to laugh and said "Crucio!" and I screamed. My parents had snapped out their trance and started to curse and yell at their torturers. This just gave Bellatrix so much joy that she decided the entire Potter clan deserved a Crucio and she delighted to Crucio my parents one more time. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. The sight of seeing their son tortured and then being tortured was too much for their minds and they broke.

This angered the Death Eaters who decided to take it out on me started to Crucio me even more. This was the longest couple of minutes of my life. Bellatrix then decided to leave and Harry will always remember what happened next. As they tried to leave they decide to just try to walk away, which was a mistake because at that moment 5 Aurors apparited in. They recognized the three Death Eaters and quickly subdued them. Ironically the Aurors had come to deliver the news that the Longbottoms had defeated the Dark Lord, they didn't realize in there celebration of catching the three Death Eaters, why they were there, and the horrors that awaited them inside the house.

Once again Harry's train of thought was destroyed when a large purple bus pulled up. Harry eyed the tall man who was getting off the bus and looked towards the boy and yelled: "Oh boy aren't you going to get on the bus". Harry internally shrugged and thought what is the worst that could happen? Harry got up and started to walk over towards the bus carrying his trunk. The man ran over and said "Get on the bus. I will take care of the trunk." The man attempted to lift the trunk, paused for a second pulled out a wand said something and waved husband and the trunk flew off the ground.

Once they both were on the bus, it took off at breakneck speed. Harry had to dodge moving beds as he tried talking to the man dressed in a purple suit. Harry finally reached the man after a sharp turn and asked the man.

"What is this?"

"Oh, this? This is the Knight Bus. Haven't you heard of it? Wait for a second, how old are you?"

"Eleven and no I haven't heard of the Knight Bus. What is it?"

"Well I couldn't tell your body says nine, but your eyes and actions say otherwise."

"Go on, please tell."

"Oh, the Knight Bus is for most wizards and witches. I forgot to ask you, what is your name?"

Just then the bus took a sharp turn and then another sending the beds everywhere.

"My name is Harry Potter, what is yours?"

"My name is Stan Shunpike. So, Harry where do your travels take you?"

"Kings Cross, can you please drop me off there?"

"Well, it is our job isn't it?"

"I guess it is?"

"Well, it is."

The bus just then jolted to a stop right in front of Kings Cross. "Well off you go then," said Stan. Harry picked up his trunk and started to walk away from the bus. Stan ran over to Harry and said: "Platform 9 and ¾ is in between platforms 9 and 10." The Stan got back on the bus and it took off like a rocket.

Harry entered the station and was promptly helped by a Muggle man, who brought a cart for luggage over to the boy and helped him load it onto the cart. Harry paused for a second before entering Kings Cross, looked around and then entered the station. It took Harry a minute to find Platform 9 and 10. He was in between the two platforms like Stan said, but he couldn't find Platform 9 and ¾. He began to worry once again about not getting to go to Hogwarts and then a boy with a yellow and black scarf ran past him, but instead of running into the wall, he ran through the wall.

Harry knew understood what Stan had meant and followed the boy through the wall and was confronted with a train. Which on the front had embroiled the words Hogwarts Express? Harry knew he had found the right place. Harry stowed his stuff in one of the storage bins on the sides of the train. Harry quickly got on the train and found an empty compartment. He then sighed heavily and sat down in the seat rubbing his still hurt head. It took Harry a second to remember why his head hurt. It had after all already been a long day already and he hadn't even had lunch yet. Harry remembered all the events that happened to get him into this seat, at this time, and in this condition and he laughed. It was almost comical how much things lead to this moment and yet all he thinks about now was food.

Harry froze as three people walked by his compartment talking one definitely in charge. A few minutes later someone entered the compartment asking if "I had seen a cat?" Harry's only response was "Who brought a cat?" The person asking looked very nervous and antsy all of a sudden. Harry then said "Oh that must be you. Oh, I am so sorry, I have just had a long day. I will help you look." Harry felt really sorry, as he took out his frustration on a completely innocent person. The cat-owning witch said as she stuck her hand out "Hello my name is Hermione Granger and you are?" Harry then shook the girl's hand and replied: "My name is Harry Potter."

Then they left together to go find her cat. They had not gone far when they reached a group of arguing wizards. Neither Hermione nor Harry wanted to interrupt their conversation. They wouldn't have to anyways as it turns out because what Harry had correctly guessed was the leader of the three wizards from earlier spoke up and said: "Well if it isn't the cat-owning mudblood and friend!" This was quickly followed by silence as both groups of wizards and witch stared at the two of them waiting for a response. Then Hermione asked, "What do you know about my cat?" The leader then responded, "Well I know that cats aren't on the allowed animal list." Harry spoke up clearly angry "If you hurt her cat-" and he was cut off by a member of the other group which said, "Give her, the cat back, Malfoy!" One of Malfoy's goons pulled out his wand. This action was quickly followed by everyone present. Malfoy responded, "I couldn't even if I wanted too." At that moment Harry lost it, all of his rage at the Dursleys, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and his life, in general, was focused on this one blast from his wand. Draco who had been trained in basic dueling knew how to conjure a basic shield, which he did. This shield shattered upon the impact of Harry's spell and sent Draco back a couple feet. Draco then responded by casting a spell at Harry which hit and knocked out Harry.

Just then a Hufflepuff perfect 'came upon' the group of fighting students. The Hufflepuff Prefect had really been watching this group of students for a while. She had heard what Draco had implied and saw how Harry stood up for his friend and saw the raw unfocused power in the spell and how it shattered a shield. She knew that it shouldn't have sent the other student flying. She decided to step in right after Harry was hit by the spell.

"So what is going on here?" casually asked the Prefect. Silence followed this was quickly followed by Draco and his thugs trying to make their escape. "Not so fast!" said the prefect and then another prefect stepped out of a compartment and cast a full body bind spell on the three of them. "Now I want the full story!" said the first prefect. She then turned to Harry and tried to revive Harry using Rennervate, but it didn't work. She tried again and was alarmed when it failed to work for the second time.

 **AN I am going to leave it off there. I will try to get the next chapter up by April the 3rd. Once again I am asking you to please leave a review not only with Harry's wand suggestions but with actually reviews too! If you liked the story please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow! The next chapter will be called, Chapter 4 That is not how I want to begin a year. Once again if you see grammatical errors please point them out. One last thing I am looking for a Beta Reader. If you would like to be mine please PM me. Updated 3-13-19 -Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN I really like reviews please give them! I cannot improve my writing without them. Another thing if you have questions please either PM me or review I will respond. To publicly answer this question Yes Harry's parents still have money and yes he does have access to the vault. He just didn't get any money out of the vault. I have also found a beta, who has also started to help me plan ahead in the story. Now with limited author interruption, Harry Potter and the Switched Fates Chapter 4! -Kate**

 **Chapter 4 That is not how I want to begin a year**

Most people's Hogwarts careers start with a boat ride and then entering the great hall and then getting being put into houses. For harry it began in one of the most important places in the entire castle, the infirmary. Harry sat up in his bed looking clearly confused and like his brain was somewhere else. Then a woman, who was dressed in hospital clothing, ran over to him. "Well I see you are finally awake. I was starting to worry that you would miss the first week of school." She added "I always expected your father's record of being sent to the infirmary the earliest time in the year to never be broken. He got sent here during the welcoming feast, but then you blow him out of the water. You went and got yourself into a magical coma on the train ride to Hogwarts. I am not only When I first heard that a Potter was attending Hogwarts again, I hoped I mean really hoped that you would not be like your father."

"Where am I?" Harry asked still confused. The Mediwitch replied "Well you are in the Hogwarts Infirmary. If you are wondering how got here I will explain. So what do you remember?" Harry responded still a little out of it "I remember getting into a fight with a kid on the Hogwarts Express. Then it is all black from there" The Mediwitch began asking a series of questions to the young boy about the fight in order to see if he had any insight on the fight.

"Well okay then, do you remember why you were in a fight?"

"Well I think it was something about a pet?"

"Correct, Mister Potter. It was about Miss Granger's Cat. Do you remember who was there?"

"Well there was two girls and two guys in an argument with three other guys, and then was Hermione and I."

"Do you remember any names, Mister Potter?"

"One of them was named Malfoy, one of them I recognized from somewhere, but I couldn't place where." Harry said after some thought.

"It is okay, take your time. Try to remember any more names." The Mediwitch turned to leave, but Harry stopped her to ask one last question. "What day is it?" She responded by saying "September 3rd 1991."

 **Two days earlier on the Hogwarts express**.

"What spell did you hit him with?" asked Caroline Wiggins, a seventh year Hufflepuff prefect, to Draco Malfoy. Whose only response was "He cast the first spell!" The currently alarmed prefect didn't know what to do. Normally she would take a student to the infirmary or would call Madam Pomfrey, but see couldn't do either. Unfortunately she was on the Hogwarts Express, which did not have an infirmary. She was relieved when she saw Snape walking towards the conversation, which was a first.

Snape thought that would do anything if he wouldn't have to spend another second on this boring train with all of these students. That is when Snape heard shouting and running, he thought about what the stupid Gryffindors must be up to. He decided to investigate the the source of the racket and was surprised that it was his godson's fault. 'Come on' Snape thought 'I taught you better than that.' He then noticed a Hufflepuff Prefect yelling at him and was prepared to bring swift reputation upon the annoying student when he noticed a young James Potter lying on the ground.

"Ah, two for the price of one." Snape said to himself. He saw a crowd gathering which started to disperse as soon as they saw Snape. Snape started to think to himself that maybe drawing the short straw wasn't so bad. He would get to terrify some new students, but then a pure distressed look from the Hufflepuff student.

Say what you want about Hufflepuff students the worst people at potions or that they are not the first house most want to join. One thing you can't say is that they aren't loyal, they do not change their minds in a hurry and tend to stick to their guts. Once they are on a task they stick to it and Caroline's task was clear, helping this young student. Whether that meant having to interact with and ask the for help from a Professor who hated her or having to give CPR she would do it.

 **AN bet you can't guess her blood status**

"Professor Snape would you please help me? I can wake him up after Draco hit him with a spell."

"Did you try to Rennervate him?"

"Of course I tried, it didn't work!" Caroline yelled at the potions master.

"Well I guess you did it wrong, Miss Wiggins." Snape then cast Rennervate, but nothing happened. Snape tried again and just like before nothing happened. Snape then cast a diagnosis spell on the young Potter heir. When nothing came back he knew this was above his level of expertise and cast a magical stasis charm on the boy, which as a pleasant surprise to Snape it actually worked. Then Snape's full attention was brought upon his godson. Snape politely asked "Draco please tell me what you cast on the Potter." Draco chose the wrong option which was not answering. Snape this time with a slight tint of anger in his voice and with his robe billowing behind him repeated his question. This time just like before with the stasis he got a pleasant surprise when Draco spoke up and said "It was just a simple heat spell. I didn't mean to harm him."

Caroline then spoke up "If you didn't want to hurt him, why did you send a heat curse?"

"Well.." Draco shrugged.

Snape then went back to his compartment and returned with a chest full of potions. He then lowered the stasis field. He selected one out of the chest and forced it down Harry's throat. The potion should have an immediate effect of making the body of the recipient cold to the touch. However this had the opposite effect on Harry making even more hot to the touch. This confused Snape beyond belief. He then once again put Harry Potter once again under stasis spell.

Time Skip Till when the Hogwarts Express reaches Hogwarts

Madam Pomfrey was already waiting at the train station, as she had for the past 15 minutes. She had immediately stopped doing her inventory and rushed over to the train station when she heard there was a student who had been knocked out on the train. She thought that they already woken the boy up and she was about to go on a rant about how Snape was always rushing patients. She knew no matter what she was not going to allow this student to attend the welcoming feast without a check up. She, however never expected how bad it was.

She first heard the train's whistle, then saw the train start to slow as it approached the station. The second the train had stopped Snape, a Hufflepuff prefect, a blond haired boy, and a boy being levitated get off the train. She then knew she had done right in halting inventory. She knew both of the boys must be first years as they didn't have house colors. She took off in a dead sprint towards the group of four and drew her wand. Snape who was clearly just wanted this day to be over again was frightened by the sprinting mediwitch.

She reached the group of students in a few seconds her face full of worry, to the untrained eye she looked like a mother who had just seen their child fall off a building. Madam Pomfrey did not waste any time and got straight to business. "Severus what happened?" she asked.

"Well these two, couldn't wait to continue the feud between the Potters and Malfoys. They got into a duel, I am pleased to say that the Potter lost the fight this time." Snape said very smug, but eyeing Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey then hit Snape in the head. "Severus I thought you knew better, but I was clearly wrong! What spells were cast?" the Mediwitch asked. Snape replied "Draco hit Mister Potter here, with only a basic heating spell."

"Oh come on! If that was true, then why is he knocked out!" The Mediwitch then levitated the boy away to the infirmary. She was only slightly surprised when she was accompanied by Caroline Wiggins because she knew that Miss Wiggins was the most loyal and trusting person she had ever known to be in Hufflepuff. That was after the founder of the house Helga Hufflepuff. She had only once had the honor of having Miss Wiggins as a patient, in her third year when her potions cauldron exploded. However Miss Wiggins was no stranger to the mediwitch or the other way around. As Miss Wiggins was the person who brought all the homework and would even attempt to teach lessons in the infirmary to those in the younger years. She didn't even care about which house you were in. Then there the many Hospital visits to see friends, she always came to see her friends if they were here.

 **Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Express**

"Do you think he will be alright Katherine?" asked a member of the group who was arguing with Draco and his goons earlier. "I really don't know Neville, I really don't know." said Katherine Tonks. "I still can't believe what Malfoy did to Hermione's cat! I knew the Malfoys were bad people, but not that bad!" said Ron, the third member of the group. Hermione who was now sitting with the group of students spoke up and said "When I really think about I do not think he did anything to my cat. Ron I do not think being born into a family means you will be a bad person!" Ron replied "Well is a bad person? Yes! Even if he didn't hurt your cat he still was trying to hurt you and he called you a mudblood!" his voice laced with resentment towards the blond wizard.

"What does Mudblood even mean? You talk about it like it is a curse word." asked Hermione. "Well he was saying that you had dirty blood, that you are impure of blood. He talks about it like it was a curse word because it is." answered Katherine. At that time a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect who was checking for any students on the train found them and stuck his head in and asked "What are you guys still doing on train? Shouldn't you guys be down at the docks with the rest of the first years? Nevermind, you better hurry I think the boats are about to leave!" Ron then responded "Boats, what boats? My brothers said nothing about boats!" clearly distressed about the situation. The four kids then rose and made their way as fast as possibly down to the docks.

They reached the docks just in time to hear the closing thoughts of Hagrid about the boats and Hogwarts. They however got there a little bit late and they were to busy panting and trying to catch their breath to listen to it anyways. The first thing that they did hear Hagrid say was "Alright everyone to the boats! Only 2 wizards to a boat." The group of four split up into two groups of two each with Hermione and Katherine in the first boat and Neville and Ron in the second one.

Ron got very quickly bored as one group of 2 wouldn't get in their boat, so Hagrid had to help them taking some time. As it turns out this was because Ron's older brother Fred and George had told them about a man eating squid that lived in the lake. By the time the boats finally got moving Ron about to fall asleep, but the sudden jerk of the boats finally starting to move quickly woke him out of it. The boy's boat was near the back of the group while the girl's boat was at the front. Katherine and Hermione were some of the first eyes of their year to lay their eye upon the magnificent castle that is Hogwarts. The girls unconscious started an epidemic of 'ohs and ahs' from everyone in their year.

Meanwhile in the boys boat Ron had pulled out his wand and started to wave his wand around in a mad attempt to make the boat move faster. Neville's attempts to stop the boy were fruitless along with the 'magical spells' that Ron's older brothers had taught him. With all the wand waving and Neville trying to stop him, the wand flew out of Ron's hand and into the lake. Ron knowing the trouble he would get into if he lost his wand jumped in after it. His clever plan did not extend to how he would get back in the boat, find the wand, or even swim for that much. The second he got into the water he regretted his actions, but he knew he must find his wand. He started to search, but he didn't get to far before getting pulled out of the water by the friendly giant.

"Now why would you get out of your boat?" the giant asked not noticing how cold the boy was.

Then Ron answered shivering "I dropped my wand into the lake."

"You what? You dropped your what into the lake?" laughed Hagrid.

"My wand, my magic wand." Ron said ashamed of himself.

"Well did you get it back?" politely asked the gentle giant.

"No and I am gonna get in so much trouble for dropping my wand into the lake. I will never hear the end of it!" said Ron as if the world was about to end.

"Hey it is not the end of the world, maybe a professor could summon it for you?" Hagrid said comfortingly.

Then Hagrid put the boy back into his boat and the two boats continued on and finally Ron set his eyes on the Hogwarts Castle and was amazed at how beautiful the castle was and how lucky and unlucky he was at the same time. He was going to an amazing school and was already friends with the the girl who lived older brother, but then he had also lost his wand, on the first day.

The girl's boat trip had gone very smoothly and they arrived at the castle with everyone else and they all had to wait on the 2 last boats to arrive. The second Draco saw a soaking wet Ron he started to laugh at the boy's misfortune. When Ron's and Neville's boat finally docked they were greeted by two friendly faces, Katherine and Hermione. Who helped the dripping wet Ron out of the boat. "What happened?" asked Hermione. Neville deadpanned "Ron dropped his wand."

"What? Ron? Come on! You dropped your wand into the lake!" scolded Hermione. At that moment Hagrid finished tying up all the boats and said "Let's go inside!" and all the students walked up into the school for the first time.

 **AN That is the entire chapter for today. I hope you had a good laugh or two or none if laughing is just not your thing. I don't judge, as I always say "Whatever floats your boat!" I have a beta reader if you were wondering. They help me with deciding where the story would go when the story was in a crossroads during the writing of a chapter and they pre read the chapter telling me if there are any areas that need help. If you are wondering still if you still want to be beta reader PM me I would like to have two of them. Please review, I really like reviews, but if that is not your style feel free to PM me. If I had not already stated this or if you missed it I do not own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beast and where to find them, I am not JK Rowling. I am not, have not nor plan to become that fantastic writer (JK Rowling not a good writer in general). I am would really like to know what you think of this story and if it is a good story. As one of my friends always tells me "A honest review is an honest review. A negative honest review which tells you what you did wrong is better than a thousand lying reviews." they may or may not be an actual writer, the kind who writes real published books. I will not give any names as this is internet and there are some weird people out there who would follow the trail of information to find me. Is it just me or does that sound paranoid. I think my ramblings have gone on far to long. I will leave you with the next chapters title chapter 5 I swear they said a troll, nothing about a hat! If you think you can make sense of the riddle like title review with your ideas. I will start to incorporate that line into the next story. Oh no I have started rambling again. Oh yeah one last thing if you think this chapter is a little short that would be because of a failing laptop battery and a non automatic saving process in Microsoft word. I am happy and unhappy about my move to google Docs. The next chapter will be out by Friday April 6th. -Kate**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN If you reading this, hi! Thanks for reading my this. If you have not noticed when I set a release date on a chapter, the chapter usually comes out early. This is due me setting those as those as a deadlines. As I see that I will barring major accidents release the story by. I usually try to release the story as soon as possible. Seeing as something did come up this week (me injuring my knee and then passing out pretty early in the night and getting no writing done). I got this chapter out a little late (2 days I am so sorry). On another note I for one hate those authors who think so highly of their stories to set their stories' chapter's to the tune of reviews. I see my story as it is my baby and just like a baby it might have its flaws, but I overlook them because it is my baby. I love writing this story, but I need your help. You guys need to review, I only see the best in my story,but you guys can help. Please take the time and review it means a lot to me. :) BTW this title is a reference to the twins telling Ron that he had to fight a troll in order to be sorted. I need a beta reader who for a Percy Jackson story, I am trying to write a story and my current beta reader hasn't read any Percy Jackson. Wish me luck and with once again limited author interruption, the story. -Kate**

 **Chapter 5 I swear they said a troll, nothing about a hat!**

As the first year students entered Hogwarts, Ron started to tell his friends what his brothers, the twins had told him. "You have to fight a troll in order to be sorted. I remember like 4 people died in our year. Yeah one guy got torn limb from limb. They had to spend 10 minutes cleaning up the mess." Terror started to spread like fallout after a nuclear strike. Soon most if not all of the first years had fallen into the spell of the story from the twins. Most students began to pull out their wands and began to just like Ron on the boat wave them in a mad attempt to produce magic. Malfoy laughed to himself about all the other students panic and crazed wand waving. He knew better, he knew that Hogwarts would not have such an arcane tradition. As the students finally reached the very large door leading to the great hall. They were greeted by a female Professor in a wide brimmed hat,who had a piece of parchment in her hand.

She addressed the first years as she would any student in her class, with full attention on them, but also with an eye out for trouble. She said "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration professor, head of the Gryffindor house, and deputy headmistress." she then noticed the drenched student, Ron and quickly cast a drying spell at him. Ron who was still worried about the out coming fight with a troll he wasn't paying attention and the spell surprised him. Ron yelled "Who cast that spell?" as he reached inside his now vastly drier robe looking for his wand as he remembered why he didn't have his wand he shrunk in on himself. The Transfiguration Professor said to the boy "Mr Weasley, what do you think you are doing? You were soaking wet and we're going to pull a wand on someone who kindly cast a drying charm on you! Shame on you! I would remove points, but you aren't sorted yet." The students started to snicker at the red haired boy. Professor McGonagall then continued scolding "And to the rest of you, you should not laugh at the misfortune of others. It could have been you in his location." The first years started to look around the room suddenly not feeling so keen to look the Professor in the eyes. She continued her speech saying " Soon you will be put into houses. You will remain in these houses for your entire Hogwarts stay. These houses will be your family for the next seven years, they will be your brothers and sisters, your friends, and they will be peers. You will go to the same classes. You will study together, and eat together. You will grow up together, you might not know the importance of this right now, but these people you will know for the rest of your lives. I think it is time we finally enter the great hall." The second she stopped talking the most of the students froze. Thinking that many of them were about to get serious hurt or even die. The Professor had not planned to stop again to talk to them, but by the looks on their faces she knew that she had to. She knew something had them all spooked. She instantly thought the twins and what they must have done to get all of the students scared. She thought right about who had been the mastermind of the plan, as they had told Ron all about the sorting ceremony.

She just thought to herself whatever it is she couldn't hold the already late group back any longer. She pushed on the large wooden door and being assisted by magic the door opened. As she walked down the center of the great hall with two long tables running the entire length of the hall on either side of her the students cautiously followed her. As the students looked around the hall they noticed a hat sitting on a three legged stool at the end of the corridor. A student that Ron did not know turned to him and said "I swear they said a troll, nothing about a hat! You lied to me!" the student clearly had believed Ron's story wholeheartedly. Ron who had not taken his older brothers' story with a grain of salt was surprised. The one thing surprised them both was when the hat started to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Professor McGonagall then pulled up the piece

The first name called was out by the Professor "Abbott, Hannah" Who at the moment still partially believe Ron's story was regretting her last name. She sat down on the stool and the hat was put on her head. She immediately heard a voice in her heard which said "You are still scared by the story of the Ron, not Gryffindor. You are not cutthroat and would not do well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Then the voice said aloud "Hufflepuff!"

She was promptly followed by her new friend that she made while on the train, Susan Bones another Hufflepuff. She was followed by the first Ravenclaw Terry Boot, boy who had not really believed Ron, but had gone along with because most of the students had. He was followed by another Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst who hadn't even heard Ron's story due to her not making any friends on the train or during the boat ride. Her name was followed Lavender Brown, who spent a good 15 seconds before "Gryffindor" was called out by the hat. She was followed by a girl who a was not among the friend group of any of the other of the people in her year that bore the last name of the sacred 28 her name was Millicent Bulstrode and after 38 seconds the long sorting time during this year Slytherin was called out. Which was followed by a surprisingly low amount of clapping. Michael Corner the young skinny boy who was good friends with Terry Boot joined his friends house as a Ravenclaw. As one of the largest boys in the group of first years made his way towards the hat, he knew that he was Slytherin and Vincent Crabbe was right. His journey towards the Slytherin was greeted by thunderous applause.

He was followed by another Slytherin, Tracey Davis, another unknown was greeted by a lack of applause. Ray Dunbar made his way to the front and towards the hat and "Gryffindor" was called out after a few seconds. He was followed by the muggleborn Justin Finch-Fletchley. Who had eaten up everything that Ron had said about the sorting ceremony. He was sorted into Hufflepuff House after 20 seconds. He was followed by the half blood Seamus Finnigan who was quickly put in Gryffindor. He was followed by another half blood Anthony Goldstein who was in Ravenclaw. He was followed by the other set of Malfoy's goons Gregory Goyle and he was put into Slytherin just as fast as if not faster Crabbe. He joined Slytherin to thunderous applause.

"Hermione Granger" called out the deputy headmistress. Hermione walked toward the stool and calmly sat down on it. The hat was placed on her head and after about a minute of waiting the hat called out "Gryffindor!" she was followed by the heiress of the Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass who was put into Slytherin. She was followed by two entries into Hufflepuff, Wayne Hopkins and Megan Jones. Their sorting went largely uneventful.

Sue Li who followed the two regular was quickly put into Ravenclaw.

When Neville Longbottom's name was called the hall went silent for about thirty seconds then whispering started, all over the hall. It became so loud to do the whispering that many of the students could not hear the hat say "Gryffindor!" they were not surprised when he sorted into the house of the brave, but who long it took as it took almost 3 minutes. Many students had expected the sorting to be done in a second and as he was the older brother to the girl who lived.

Ernest Macmillan name was caught between enemies. Neville the older brother to the girl who lived and the next person on the list Draco the king of Slytherin. Many people just overlooked the boys entrance into Hufflepuff. As Draco Malfoy's name was called he knew more than anyone else where he was going Slytherin and the Hat didn't have to do much either for the hat said Slytherin the second the hat touched his head. The next name on the list went without any fanfare "Morag MacDougal" was called sat on the stool and "Ravenclaw" was called out by the hat after a while. Theodore Nott was the next name called and as most expected the young pureblood was sorted into Slytherin. The name who followed Not, Pansy Parkinson, also surprised no one when she was sorted into the house of twins Padma and Parvati Patil who always done everything together were separated with Padma in Ravenclaw and with Parvati Patil Gryffindor.

As Professor McGonagall called out the name "Potter, Harry!" she looked for the small boy. She was actually looked forward to the sorting of the boy as she had loved his parents. She was quite surprised when no one came up. She called again "Harry Potter!" she began to worry what had happened to the boy. Soon Miss Tonks spoke up saying "I think he is in the infirmary at the moment he got hit with a spell while on the train. She regretfully called out the next name "Richard Smith" who was sorted into Hufflepuff. The next name she called out was Dean Thomas. The young man made his way to the stool and the hat was placed on his head and it said "Gryffindor!" after a tense 2 minutes. Katherine Tonks after the 2 minute long sorting of Dean before her she felt kind of antsy. She did not want to wait any longer to be sorted. It had taken thirty minutes to get to get turn, but to her it felt like the wait to get her wand like a month. Just like with her wand her wait ended after a few minutes. She thought to herself as she walked up to the stool about the houses. She didn't want to be in Slytherin as she would be always tortured there. She didn't want to be in Ravenclaw as to put it as her sister had said it "It is full of nerds" She didn't want to be in Hufflepuff as her sister was there and they weren't on the best of terms at the moment. Gryffindor she decided that was where she wanted to go. As the hat was placed on her head she talked to the voice of the hat in her head and tried to bargain with it to get her placed in Gryffindor. The hat wanted to place her in Hufflepuff, but she wanted to be in Gryffindor and finally the hat spoke up and said "Gryffindor" Katherine was so relieved to not be in a house with her sister that she fell down the steps. The entire house erupted in laughter. She tried not to show how much she was laughing on the inside as she didn't want to appear weird to her house mates. She sat down in between the twins Fred and George. Who gave her a pat on the back and high fived each other.

Meanwhile Lisa Turpin name was called and she went up and sat down on the stool and was sorted into Ravenclaw house without much trouble. As Ronald Weasley's name was called someone in sitting at the Slytherin table could be heard saying "How many more of them are there?" Referring to the great number of Weasley children. Ron say on the chair and as expected Gryffindor was called out. The last name on the list was Blaise Zabini and he was tired on standing and just wanted to sorted already. The second his name was called he made his way to the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head and it said "Slytherin" he went and joined his fellow students.

With that Dumbledore stood up and gave a very confusing speech in which no one could understand what language he was saying. Then he finished by saying for students to not to go into the forbidden forest as it is 'Forbidden if you couldn't tell by the name.' and that they had for another year in a row a new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Quirrell. Lastly he told everyone that a room on the third story was off limits and now 'forbidden like the forest.' his final line was said and then he said 'Let's eat!'

 **AN That's all Folks! I really would like to thank you for reading this story. I you like to ask you to review with your thoughts on the story and the writing of the story. I understand this might not be the strongest or longest chapter of the story, but I can't stop thinking about the Percy Jackson story. I couldn't do much in this chapter and my large plan for the chapter didn't work out that well. If I ever rewrite the chapters of this story this will be one of the first to get that treatment. I will be writing a Percy Jackson story and I can't promise any chapter release schedule. I will try to keep up with both, but I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories. I will try to release the next chapter by Friday April 13th (OOF Friday the 13th). I will try to release Percy Jackson and Other Way of Life by Monday April 16th. The next chapter in this story will be called Does he have to awake for this. Sorry but no further spoilers. Once again I need a Percy Jackson beta reader. -Kate**


	5. Sorting and Beginning of the Year

**AN I would just like to come out and say it! I love all the support you guys show by reading this very story just for that every 10 to 15 chapter releases will be double the normal length from now on. Chapters 10, 20, 25, and so on and etc. They will just be a longer chapter and will generally involve a large plot advance like a fight or the end of a year or something. Another thing is that I will be writing this story first then Percy Jackson so expect chapters for that to be few and far between, but I only release a chapter till I am happy with it and it will be longer than these chapters. I also need names for characters in the Percy Jackson story please pm me with that. I am bad with coming up with names also please don't choose your personal name because I work in the IT field in Canada and it just is not safe to send that information to strangers. So please choose a random name and include who they are a child of (Roman Gods) and no just big three I will not accept those. Another thing I know you might be getting tired of this, but please review! It shows support and boosts my morale. I might live in Canada, but talk to this one. I don't bite! I accept any review especially if you want to make the story better. One last thing my knee is all healed if you are wondering, it was "only a flesh wound" and was only because I actually fell out of bed and on to my bag. Oh yeah if this is release on schedule have a normal Friday the 13th -Kate**

Chapter 6

"Katherine Tonks to the infirmary! Katherine Tonks to the infirmary!" was called by the loudspeaker right before Katherine's favorite class Transfiguration. She groaned and attempted to make her way through the maze of hallways and moving staircases in Hogwarts. She quickly got lost, she thought she knew where she was and then stairs changed again. Lucky for her when she got off the stairs and rounded the corner she ran into a prefect, but also unfortunately for her as it was her older sister 'Tonks' and she was not in a good mood from what could be told from the color of her hair which was bright red. When the two Tonks sisters rounded that corner they were both headed towards the infirmary. Each with a different reason. For the older of the Tonks sisters it was because she had just ran into her rival in Ravenclaw, Bertha Baggera,and it didn't end that well for either party. The younger Tonks sister got up the courage to ask her sister where the infirmary was and the older Tonks face lit up. The older sister now had an excuse for why she would be going to the infirmary instead of potions with Snape. She gladly accepted to lead her sister to the infirmary and they both made their way towards the home of the Mediwitch.

As they finally reached the infirmary the sisters they finished their conversation about how life was going for the first week of school. The older of the Tonks sisters started to feel better as she walked to the infirmary, but wanted to get a note from the Mediwitch to excuse the tardiness of her appearance to potions. She confronted the Mediwitch the very second she saw her asking for a pass and much to the girls delight she wrote on, but said "I will not make a habit of writing you passes." with that the elder sister left. Katherine stayed with the Mediwitch and the two began to talk.

Katherine asked "Why did you call me here? I really would like to be in transfiguration right now."

The Mediwitch replied "I need to ask you some questions about the fight on the train."

"Ok. Can we make this quick I want to get back to class."

"Do you know Harry Potter?"

"Yes"

"How do you know him?"

"Well he got into a fight on the train right in front of me. I think it was over Malfoy implying that he had killed or at the very least injured Hermione's cat."

"Oh! Did you know him before then?"

"Yes I think I met him in Ollivander's when I had getting my wand"

At that moment their conversation was interrupted by an awakened Harry who was out of bed. Harry looked at the girl and said "Don't I know you? I feel like I know you."

"Mister Potter I insist you return to your bed at once." said Madam Pomfrey. "You will get better if you stay in bed."

"You keep telling me that, but it does no good. I think I will stay." said Harry

"That is because you keep leaving the bed. I must insist, Mister Potter return to your bed at once. Or I will have to use force"

Katherine then spoke up seeing this conversation might take awhile. "Can we continue our questions? I would really like to get back to class!"

The Mediwitch then continued her questioning not wanting to turn the other student against her. "What happened during the fight? Anything weird?"

"Why don't you ask Malfoy or the prefect they were there? They saw everything?"

The Mediwitch had expected this to be asked at some point by anyone she called. Her answer was already prepared "Well Mister Malfoy doesn't like to give up much willingly. He probably would have had to been forced to come here. I have already asked the prefect, but she didn't have any new information."

Katherine had not been expecting such a prepared response. She was at a loss of words, however this did not last very long as she responded with "Okay."

"Did you recognize any spells that Mister Malfoy or Mister Potter here might have fired?"

"I think Draco fired a basic heat jinx at Harry, but I don't know what Harry did. All it did was shatter the shield of Draco and throw him back a little bit. I am sorry that I cannot help anymore, but I really must go to class." The Mediwitch agreed and wrote a pass for the young student

It was late in the night and Harry who had gone back to bed, was going go get people entered the room, one of them holding a hat. One of them said "Does he have to be awake for this?"

"I don't really know. I think he is going to be the first wizard to ever be sorted while asleep." said the older man, who was holding the hat. He walked over towards and placed the hat on the head of the boy. The boy woke up the second the hat made contact with his head, which surprised all three teachers present. What had woken Harry up was a voice talking in his head. He did what most kids would do when a strange voice started to speak in his head and he freaked out. If Harry had been listening to the voice he would have heard the hat saying "He could be in any of these houses, but one of these fits you the most! **Slytherin!** " the word came to great shock when it was heard by Professor McGonagall. She had expected the son of two of her best students to be in her house, she however was wrong. She had assumed that the boy who had stood up for his friend would at the very least be in the house that valued loyalty.

The next morning Madam Pomfrey told Harry that he could leave the infirmary and join the school as a Slytherin. She had told Professor Sprout that she should send Caroline Wiggins to the infirmary to pick up a student and show him the ropes of the House of the Snake, knowing that she was at the very least one of the best and most friendly witches of a generation. She gladly came down to the infirmary and was happy to see Harry and was surprised to find out that Harry was in Slytherin. She brought Harry to the Slytherin Common Room, all of the other places a first year would need to see. Harry then got his schedule which said today was the Potions.

Harry had heard of Snape while talking to Caroline and as starting to fear the class and when he showed up, he was late. Snape showed no mercy to the son of the man that taunted him for all those years and got himself and Lily basically killed. Seeing her Eyes with that mop of hair on top just made him angry, he knew he couldn't show him the real reason, he just finished taking off points from harry and basically making the young boy become a mouse in the eyes of the angry glares of the snakes that surrounded him and didn't stop this glare until two boys ran into the room. "Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the famous brother of the girl who lived, and his sidekick of a friend, come to allow me to finally start teaching." groaned Snape at the pair of Gryffindors.

"I told you he hated us, Gryffindors!"Whispered Ron to Neville, unfortunately loud enough for the potion professor to hear.

"50 points from Gryffindor, for being late and for talking back to a teacher! Now will you too stop standing there and take your seats, So I can start to teach. Or will more points be needed to be removed." Snape said proudly as the boys shook their heads and rushed over to take their seats.

During the entire lesson Harry recieved glares from the Slytherins, the second the class ended Harry bolted out of the classroom, trying to put some distance between him and his fellow Slytherins with little success, as they were all headed towards the same place, the Slytherin common room. When he arrived he was stopped by the entrance to dungeons, by Draco Malfoy.

"You got me in trouble with my father because of the that incident on the train, I was just going to let you get off from it, but then you went and got sorted into my house and lost us Fifty points. If i don't take care of you right now, someone else will." Draco said with a lot of pride especially because with Crabbe and Golye behind, Harry stood no chance. They beat him up and dropped him off in a hallway where someone would find him eventually and take him to the Mediwitch.

 **Time skip to Halloween**

By this time Harry was doing well in the house of the Snake. He didn't mesh with the other members of the house, but he didn't really make any effort. He had stayed on his own and tried to keep it that way. He was doing well in his classes, not so well to make people turn their heads, but well enough that he was not the worst student in the school. He had largely stayed under the radar of everyone including his own house. Who had even forgot to tell him that there wasn't going to be classes today. So he gotten up early and got ready and was in Defense Against the Dark Arts and noticed that no one was there. He wasn't angry at his house as it meant that he was not being noticed and went to the library in order to study.

Harry thought to himself that he couldn't slack off, at least not for his parents sake. They were counting on him to free them from the prison of the mind. He wanted to cure them so badly that every spare second of his day was spent going through every book and every shelf of the library. He thought that they have been stuck like that for far too long. He arrived into the library and sat in the empty library. Harry had been put into Slytherin and not the other houses for one reason and one reason alone, his ambition to free his parents. He had been loyal to his parents his entire life, never once forgetting the sacrifice that had given to their friends and their son, Harry thought it was his duty to repay them by freeing them. They never gave up and he wouldn't for them. Yes Harry had the qualities of all of the houses. The never ending pursuit of knowledge to cure his parents could have put him in Ravenclaw, or the Loyalty of trying to cure his parents for years, could have easily put him in Hufflepuff. He could have been the bravery that he showed when standing up for someone and fighting on the train, he could have been in Gryffindor. He could have been in any of the houses, but the hat knew the source of all qualities was his Ambition to do something that no onne had ever done before.

Harry's peace and quiet was short lived when two first year Gryffindor's entered the library. Katherine and Hermione were studying for their classes even though they were easily demolishing the competition. "Misses Tonks and Granger! How may I help you two?" asked the Librarian. Which made Harry slightly annoyed as he never got any help when looking for books due to his ability to hide in plain sight. He wasn't on the Librarian's radar as he was not at the top of the class and could not be used to tutor the students at the bottom of the class. He sighed heavily finishing the book he was reading and went to replace it with a new book. When he returned with the new book he found his spot occupied. Harry was not a person to blow up on people for taking his spot or pushing him around. As long as he didn't get in any trouble and the two students who had occupied his spot were Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley. He felt a slight anger towards them, they hadn't helped him on the train. 'Some Gryffindors they are, running from a fight!' Harry thought to himself.

He sat down at a nearby table and it wasn't long before Katherine joined them. They all started to loudly talk in a voice that sounded like it was trying but failing to whisper about Snape. A man that Harry felt had some animosity towards his father and by extension Harry. Snape's class the one class that Harry was forced to be seen, and hated by his fellow Snakes. Where the teacher actively brought attention to him and animosity. Snape thought that Harry's fight on the train had been about proving a point, but it wasn't it was just Harry standing up for a 'friend. Friend was a strong term for Harry's relationship with Hermione, he hadn't talked to her much since the night, she being a Gryffindor, and him a Slytherin. He wanted to make friends with her, but it seemed like the Gryffindor hating Slytherin's rainwashing had alreqady set in and was not about to budge for some dirty Snake.

Harry really didn't want to go to the feast, but Caroline would not stop trying to get him to go. Eventually he left the library and started to the Great Hall which made Caroline really happy. As they were walking to the great hall they heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. Harry didn't know what to think about the when a troll rounded the corner. Harry and Caroline both went wide eyed to the monster in front of them

Caroline Wiggins pulled out her wand and pushed Harry back. She was ready to defend him, no matter the cost. She however was not much of a fighter. She started to cast a very strong _reducto,_ but the troll was too fast and swung its club at her knocking her into the wall and around the corner, knocking her out cold. Harry rushed over to Caroline and tried to wake up his friend. It didn't work as he had expected, the young scared boy turned to the monster who had hurt his friend. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the troll. The troll charge the boy, the boy dived out of the way of the club. The boy leveled his wand at the club of the troll which was on the ground at the time and yelled _Reducto!_ A spell he had learned in one of the many books he had read in the library. The Troll's club shattered sending wood flying all over the wall. The troll lifted the the club which was now just a handle and tried to hit Harry with it, not realizing that the head of the club was no longer there. It missed Harry falling short of the young wizard. Harry once again leveled his wand and fired another _Reducto,_ but this time aimed directly at the troll.

A few minutes earlier and in the Great Hall, Ron Weasley channeled his inner idiot and would not stop calling Hermione a nerd. This lead to Hermione running off in tears followed quickly by her close friend Katherine. Then followed thirty seconds later by Neville and Ron. They tried unsuccessfully to try to follow the two girls who were already in full sprints. by a professor that no one took seriously ran into hall and yelled "Trolls!" and closed the door. The headmaster Dumbledore rose to his feet and cast a very strong charm on the door. All of the children were scared and did the only thing that came to mind, scream. As Dumbledore and the other Professors finally calmed down a loud pounding could be heard on the door at the end of the great. This terrified the students who panicked this even spread to the prefects who also started to panic. This was silenced by Dumbledore, who pointed his wand at his throat and yelled "SILENCE" and all the students went silent. He then said "There is another way out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and Snape will lead the students that way." The Professors lead the way out which was a door by the head table. The other two heads of houses brought up the rear. The older prefects, years six and seven, started to lead their respective houses towards their common rooms. The only problem was for the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, who had to run away from a troll who had positioned itself on the stairs leading up to their houses.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, once all the students and the passed out Professor Quirell, who was being taken care of by the school's Mediwitch were a safe distance away, Dumbledore opened the doors and was greeted by two trolls. He shot two stupefys one at each of the trolls, who fell fast asleep. He then began to levitate the two trolls outside the castle.

 **AN: That's all folks! Hoped you like the first of hopefully a lot of double chapters. I really would like to thank my phone and its amazing grammarly app for improving and making my thoughts readable. My rambling tends to be rambling and not make that much sense so it is good to see an app help so much. To a starting writer it is an editor that I can access for free at any time. I would suggest to download the app it is really good. No sponsorship here. Just really like the app. I still need a Percy Jackson beta reader so PM if you want to come on the ground floor of a project that if all goes to plan will be released very soon. I mainly use my beta reader to bounce ideas off of and etc. I am going to wait to release the Percy Jackson story till I can get ahead on this story by a few chapters and maybe till I get a beta reader. Any thoughts on the story and possible improvements please name them in a review. I am still looking for wand ideas the voting will start happen after chapter 8 is released. I will make a poll with all the options all you will have to do is vote! If you didn't know it is for Harry's wand. After that another voting thing will happen that I have ideas for…. The next chapter should be up by Sunday April 22nd. With the title 'With Fights Comes Problems'. I will try to make next chapter a long, but no promises. I think that is everything! -Kate**


End file.
